


White Satin

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Nipple Play, Pining, Rare Pairings, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Her name was Araya, it was 1973, and we thought we could change the world.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Satin

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person B making a deal to save Person A’s life at the cost of all their memories together.

“ _Oh,_ Sobo _,” Brett says, laying his head on her shoulder, “did you ever love someone who wasn't a wolf?'_

_Satomi's lips curve ever so slightly, and then the crinkles around her eyes fade, pain as fresh as it had been nearly a half century ago. “Yes, child.” She brushes her hand through the young beta's hair._

“ _Her name was Araya, it was 1973, and we thought we could change the world.”_

-

“ _Querida_ , come try this!”

Satomi looks up from where she's braiding the hair of a girl she does not know, to see a pair of dark eyes fixed on her. Long fingers capped with blood red nails offer her the hand-rolled marijuana cigarette. Satomi reaches out, fingers brushing along the other's before she brings it up to her lips and inhales deeply, returning it from whence it came. She nods her thanks and returns to her task.

Those eyes are still studying her when she completes the braids and gazes back up, and Satomi meets them with an arched brow, leaning back in her easy chair. Araya rises and saunters over to the Alpha wolf, and Satomi can't help but lift her head slightly to catch the girl's scent. Her long dark ponytail sways hypnotizingly, and Satomi thinks that there must have been something extra in that weed, because she's in the Alpha's lap before Satomi can protest. She kisses Satomi lingeringly and then pulls away to whisper in her ear. “You all give yourself away with that you know.”

Satomi snorts lightly. “Only when you know what to look for, _cazadora_.”

Araya claps her hands with a laugh. “Ooh, _clever_ wolf.”

Satomi shakes her head at the younger woman, who rests her hands on either side of the Alpha's face and dives back in for another extended kiss. The wolf loses herself in Araya's kisses for a time, but eventually she must regretfully pull away.

“I've a meeting,” she murmurs.

Araya buries her face in the crook of Satomi's neck, drags her tongue across the soft skin, whispering softly. “Be late.”

Satomi starts to protest, but blunt human teeth dig into her neck, and her instincts take over. Soon, she's got Araya pinned beneath her on the soft plush rug, and she uses a claw to slice the hunter's shirt open. Araya's brows narrow and she opens her mouth to protest, but Satomi doesn't give her the chance, just thrusts her tongue inside and claims Araya's mouth thoroughly.

The hunter is panting, gasping for air when Satomi finally pulls back, but she intends to keep the younger woman breathless, and so she trails kisses down to Araya's chest, uses her tongue to tease nipples into stiff peaks, and then moves further down, pressing open-mouthed kisses across her stomach as the wolf unbuttons her jeans.

Satomi tugs the hunter's jeans down and buries her face in her lover's folds, bringing Araya to the edge of ecstasy over and over until the hunter is desperate for release. And then Satomi gives it to her, mouth and fingers working together to propel her into that orgasm, until she's whimpering with over-stimulation, and then collapses back into a boneless heap.

Satomi presses a soft kiss to the inside of Araya's thigh ad tugs a knit blanket over her. “I'll come find you when it's all over.”

Araya smiles softly at her wolf and nods. “We're going to make a whole new peace, baby. You and me together will show them all that wolves and hunters can make it work.”

-

“ _What happened?” Brett asks after Satomi's silence is too long._

“ _Same thing that always happens, child. Reality set in.”_

-

“She's a trap, Satomi, don't you see?” Deucalion is leaning back, fingers steepled, laying out the truth as he knows it. He was the most powerful Alpha on the council, both personally and with influence, so he's the one that she needs to convince. “Hunters learn to lie at an early age, learn to lie even to themselves, to pass the attention of a wolf.”

Even Talia, her good dear friend Talia, is on Deucalion's side. “I'm sorry, Satomi, it has to be this way. We cannot risk losing another pack.”

“There is no evidence that she had anything to do with that,” Satomi points out and Talia shakes her head sadly.

“You are too blinded by her charms, my friend.”

Deucalion looks around. “The decision's been made. Bring her before the council to have her memories altered, or we will find another way to remove the threat.”

“ _Talia_ ,” Satomi pleads, but her friend follows Deucalion out, the others shuffling after. She's failed.

Satomi trudges home and one look at her face tells Araya all she needs to know. She wraps her arms around her wolf and presses their foreheads together. “We can run,” Araya offers, but she knows it's futile. Satomi can't leave her pack, and there's no way they can take everyone with them.

“One last night, _querida_ ,” Araya says at last, “one last night together and we will face whatever comes in the morning.”

Satomi nods and follows her lover to the spare bedroom.

When she awakens in the morning, Araya is gone. Satomi rushes from the house, tracking her scent, and stops as she hits a sudden wall of nothing.

“Deucalion,” she says softly.

“Indeed,” he murmurs, stepping from the shadows. “We thought your pet hunter might run, so we took the liberty of securing her beforehand.”

Satomi snarls, but she's weak among Alphas, and she cannot free her love. She's forced to watch as Talia carefully slides her claws into Araya's neck, forced to stand there as every memory of their time together is wiped clean, as other memories are altered to explain the gaps.

When Talia finally pulls free, Araya slumps in her arms. The Hale Alpha lifts the hunter and hands her to Satomi. “Take her home.”

-

“ _It didn't work out, huh?” Brett sighs._

_Satomi shakes her head, but squeezes him tighter. “Maybe, child, maybe you can be the one to break the cycle.”_

_Brett nods and rises, smiles his thanks down at his grandmother, and heads off, a bit of a spring in his step. Satomi leans back in her chair and closes her eyes, hums a few bars of Araya's favorite song under her breath, and remembers._

 


End file.
